Secret Crush
by loveitwhenitreigns
Summary: It's no secret that April is the biggest Shield fan girl, however no one knows that she's got the hots for the Big Dog Roman Reigns. Well almost no one, other than her best friend Paige and his best friends Dean and Seth. Ship: April/Roman


Secret Crush

Summary: It's no secret that April is the biggest Shield fan girl, however no one knows that she's got the hots for the Big Dog Roman Reigns.

Disclaimer: Don't own WWE, April, or the Shield (unfortunately). If I did the quality of the programming would be better and I'd be a happy girl with the Shield. (Hell they'd still be together too.)

Chapter 1: Coffee

Yawning for a few minutes April sat down in the airport with her large cup of Starbucks coffee. She could be a very evil person without her morning coffee. Especially at the airport at 3:30 am on a Monday morning headed to the next city for Monday Night RAW. Traveling by car was not an option. Gas was getting more and more ridiculously priced by the week, not that April couldn't afford it, but she was physically too tired to drive herself anywhere. She'd had her brother drop her off at the airport to catch her flight. Now she just sat and waited among the other superstars in town.

Sitting two seats away from April was a very sleepy Roman Reigns. Poor guy was trying hard to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep in the airport. April glanced over in his direction and chuckled quietly to herself. She knew what it felt like to try your hardest not to fall asleep in an airport with tons of people walking around.

"Hey Paige, can you watch my stuff for me really quick? I'll be right back." April said getting up as Paige mumbled in agreement that she would watch her stuff. April walked back over to the Starbucks and purchased a large coffee and brought it back. She approached Roman quietly. "Hey I noticed you were trying to stay awake. Here, this helps." April handed over the coffee.

"Thanks April, you didn't have to do that." Roman said taking the coffee from her. "I appreciate this a lot. I'm just exhausted and sore."

"Oh I'm quite sure you are. Fighting three matches in one night tends to have that toll on the body." April said taking her seat next to Paige again. "You don't owe me anything for the coffee either. Consider it my helping hand for the day."

"You sure? I mean I can buy you lunch or something." Roman said.

"Lunch? Nonsense. It was just a cup of coffee." April tried her hardest not to blush but her face was turning bright red anyways as she mentally cursed herself.

"I would like to buy you lunch some time. Consider that my helping hand for the day." Roman smirked.

"Okay, okay I see what you did there. Fair enough. I'll allow you to buy me lunch." April said. "How about when we land in the next city?"

"Sounds good to me." Roman smiled, sitting back and sipping on his coffee.

April smiled to herself as she turned back in her seat. Paige was eyeing her and then started smirking.

"You realize that you just made a date with him right?" Paige smirked.

" A date? What are you talking about? No I didn't it's just lunch." April said.

"That's a lunch date hon." Paige said.

"No it's not. It's just lunch because I bought him a cup of coffee. Shut up why are we discussing this? He's sitting right there." April whispered in a dramatic voice.

"Relax. It's about time one of you made a move. I see how you look at him. And I see how he checks you out." Paige said.

"Wait wait, he checks me out?" April quirked a brow at the British diva. "Really?"

"His eyes are usually all over your ass." Paige grinned.

April moved a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled to herself a bit. "He was checking me out? You're not screwing around with me are you? I swear I'll rip your face off if you are."

"Relax, I'm telling the truth." Paige said. "Scouts honor as you Americans say."

"He is hot. But isn't he married with a kid?" April asked.

"Divorced, single father to be exact." Paige said.

"Oh really?" April looked up.

"Yeah, they split six months ago." Paige said. "Overhead him arguing with his ex a while back and I talk to Dean and Seth quite a bit."

"Me and Roman though?" April said.

"I think you two would be cute together. Just see where it goes after this lunch." Paige said.

Just as April was about to speak, their flight number was called. Gathering their bags everyone made their way to their gate to board the plane. April hopped that she'd be near Roman. Hopefully so.

Boarding the plane a little while later, April attempted to reach up and place her luggage on the top compartment. However her shortness caused an issue as her bag nearly fell on top of her head. "Shit shit shit..." She mumbled covering her head as someone reached out to grab the bag.

"Watch it there short stack. Don't wanna hurt yourself." Dean Ambrose said pushing the bag up to the top of the compartment.

"Thanks for the save Dean." April said as her cheeks went red again.

"No problem. You sitting here? So are me and Rome." Dean said placing his bag up over the seat.

"I've got the window seat. Anyone wanna trade with me?" April asked.

"Yeah I'll trade. You can take the middle seat and sit next to Rome." Dean chuckled as Roman shot him a look.

April rolled her eyes knowing that Paige must have went and told Dean and Colby about the lunch and coffee thing that happened earlier in the airport. April looked back at Paige sitting with Colby. Both smiled and waved and pointed at her. April stuck up her finger at them and gave them a rude gesture as she took her seat.

"How are you on flights?" Roman asked. "Are you a nervous flyer?"

"A little bit but I'll be fine. I'm exhausted. I'll be fine as long as I can sleep. Besides if anything happens I feel safe enough here with you and Dean." April chuckled.

"True. Doesn't get any safer than this." Roman laughed.

 **Author's Note: What you think of this so far? There will be more to come. April and Roman are such a cute ship. I roleplay this ship too. Gah, so many feels!**


End file.
